Failing Authorities
by THGHPforever14
Summary: When Ron Weasley is excluded from the Auror Program due to failing grades he is forced to finish his final year of education at Hogwarts, two months into the school year. But when he arrives, only then does he realise how much has changed after the war. RW/DG, DM/HG, BZ/GW
1. Letters

**Hey, so this is just a story that I've had on my computer for ages and I didn't know whether to upload it or not so I just did and I thought I'd see what kind of feedback it received :)**

**Read and review please**

**-THGHPforever14**

* * *

Ron Weasley was angry. No, Ron Weasley was furious!

He dropped the parchment letter in his hand as if it had burnt him and it fell to floor with a small clunk that echoed through Ron's ears.

He gulped and ran a hand through his already matted hair before bending down and picking up the letter again so that he could read it thoroughly. Opening up the parchment, he looked down at the neat script upon it

**BRITISH MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**MINISTER OF MAGIC: KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT**

**DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL LAW INFORCEMENT**

**AUROR OFFICE**

_Dear Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley,_

_I am sorry to inform that you have been excluded from the Auror programme until further notice._

_Throughout the year so far, you have already failed a total of two Potions tests, one Charms test, and one Transfiguration test; I am sorry to say that that is not acceptable and The Minister of Magic has been so kind as to offer you a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the remaining six months of your education before you return to train as an Auror. We recommend that you accept this offer as it may give you a chance at a new life. If you choose to decline this offer then we at the Auror office will never be able to accept you into the programme again._

_You have until tomorrow to reply and if you choose to return to Hogwarts you must floo to Headmistress Professor McGonagall's office on Sunday morning at precisely 8:30 am._

_Choose wisely_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Gawain Robards_

_Head of the Auror Office_

Ron felt faint as the world continued to spin around him. He had basically been sacked without even receiving a job yet. He was a failure and his mother would be extremely disappointed in him.

Both she and Hermione had told him that he should have returned to Hogwarts to complete his final year but he had ignored them and now look where it had landed him, lesson of the day: Never ignore Hermione Granger and Molly Weasley as they are always right.

He started as something else tapped at the window in front of him. He looked up to see a beautiful tawny owl knocking its head against the window, a small envelope in its mouth. Ron didn't recognise this owl but it must have been for him since he was the only one downstairs.

He opened the window and let the owl soar into the unusually silent kitchen, it perched itself on the frame of a chair and waited for Ron to take the letter from its mouth. Ron did and opened the letter to reveal the slightly scruffy writing of his best friend.

_Ron,_

_I heard about your exclusion from Robards._

_Sorry mate, but I think your best choice would be to return to Hogwarts._

_Just think, Hermione will also be there, perhaps you could flourish your relationship again._

_I really hope you can return to the Auror Office after your education._

_Your mate Harry_

_P.S. The owl is officially mine now, so when you see this owl. You'll know that I'm writing to you_

_P.P.S. Tell Ginny that I miss her please_

Ron sighed before placing the letter on the table, beside the more formal one, and letting Harry's new owl fly out of the window. The bang of the closing window seemed to awaken people from their slumber.

"Ron? Ron is that you?" a voice called as the soft noise of slippers on stairs sounded.

"Yeah mum, I was just answering some- some owls I received"

"Oh, did you get any from Ginny, she hasn't written in ages"

Ron frowned, that was true, he hadn't heard from both his sister of Hermione in months. He figured they were probably just busy with homework but when he and Harry received a letter to meet up with Neville and Luna during the Christmas holidays he began to think that Ginny and Hermione were avoiding both him and Harry. It would be good to see them again.

Molly Weasley appeared in the doorway and smiled at her youngest son before walking over to him.  
"Good morning Ron, who were the letters from?"

"Um..." Ron didn't know whether to tell his mother about his job but he supposed he had to; he couldn't just leave to Hogwarts for sixth months without his mother noticing something was wrong. He passed her the Auror letter and he watched her face fall as she read it. Then, to Ron's surprise, she smiled at him.

"Thank Merlin; I really wanted you to return to Hogwarts for your last year"

Ron was shocked but how calm his mother was taking this.

"You mean you're not angry?"

"Of course not, I always wanted you to finish your NEWTs anyway"

Ron smiled at his mother before tucking Harry letter into his pocket and sitting down at the table to write a reply for both letters.

Molly sat down opposite him and also began to write a letter.

Ron wrote his first reply to the Auror Office.

_Dear Mr Gawain Robards,_

_Thank you for your offer and I would like to accept the placement into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_I hope to see you again in seven months time_

_Ronald Weasley_

Then he wrote one to Harry;

_Harry,_

_I'm taking it; I'm taking the placement and going to Hogwarts for the next six months. But don't worry; I'll see you in a few weeks for the Christmas holidays anyway_

_I hope that your training goes well and that you become a great Auror_

_Of course I'll tell Ginny you miss her, even though I think you should write to her._

_Thanks for the advice on Hermione; I will take it into account_

_Your best friend Ron_

Then he sealed up the parchment into their envelopes and placed them on the table to wait for his mother to finish writing her letters. When she had finished she too sealed it up and wrote one word on the front of the envelope;

_Ginny_

"I hope she replies to this one, I'm practically begging her to come and stay for Christmas and to bring Hermione with her"

"Harry wants to see her again"  
"I don't doubt that, so do I"

"Me too" Ron mumbled before giving the letters to his mother to send, he then made his way back upstairs to pack his bag for Sunday.

He was just throwing his school robes into his trunk when a loud clicking noise came from the window. He spun around to see the tawny owl that Harry said belonged to him tapping on the glass pane again.

"Do you have a name?" he mumbled as he opened the door to let the owl fly in again. It perched itself on his bed frame and dropped the letter on his duvet.

Ron opened the letter and read it; it was only a few words anyway. A few very shocking words.

_Ron_

_She dumped me_

_Your sister dumped me for some other random guy at Hogwarts!_

_Harry_

Ron had to read it over a few more times to make sure he had read it correctly.

He had.

_Harry_

_I'm sure there's an explanation_

_I'll ask her when I see her on Sunday_

_Ron_

Ginny and Hermione hadn't written for ages and then when Ginny does it's to break up with Harry. Something weird was going on.

* * *

**So Ginny and Hermione haven't spoken to them? What's that all about?**

**Short chapter I know, but just kind of a build up as to what will happen soon...**

**Hope you liked it petals**

**-THGHPforever14**


	2. Gryffindor Vs Slytherin

**Hey guys, I'm really happy with all the favourites and follows I received for the first chapter... it was just a slow build up :)**

**Anyhow, this story will go into Hogwarts and Dramione really quickly so if you're expecting a slow burning lover thing this is not the story for you...**

**Ron arrives at Hogwarts in this chapter and a lot happens, this story will probably only be a few chapters long as I have no idea what to write after chapter four?**

**Enjoy**

**-THGHPforever14**

* * *

"Tell Ginny that she must reply to me" Molly Weasley told her son as she kissed and hugged him goodbye, he nodded and looked up at the clock on the wall. It read just about eight thirty.

Ron smiled and waved at the rest of his family as he stepped into the fireplace and flooed away to Hogwarts.

He landed in a large office and stood up slowly to see a figure sitting at a desk in front of him.

"Ah Mr Weasley, you're just in time for the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. If you leave your trunk here I put it in your dorm"

"Quidditch, you mean-"

"The teams have already been picked? Yes Mr Weasley, I'm afraid the season has already started. I'm sure you won't be disappointed though, your sister has picked a good Keeper, Mr Dennis Creevy if I'm not mistaken. Now, if you don't mind. I'm heading down to the pitch; you are welcome to join me down to the game if you wish?"

Ron stood in silence for a moment before nodding and following his old Transfiguration Professor out of her office and towards the Quidditch pitch. He had forgotten that Ginny was now Quidditch captain. He was proud of her but he wished it was him, at least then he would've accomplished something.

They were just walking out of the front doors that Ron remembered so vividly when a thought crossed his mind.

"So, who returned for their seventh year?"

Professor McGonagall turned her head and smiled at Ron.

"Not many, you all share a dorm together since we need your old dormitories for the new students"

"You mean; we're sharing with everyone else. I have to share a room with Slytherin's?"

"Yes Mr Weasley, you all do, Mr Longbottom is no different and I have found that he has become quite good friends with Mr Zabini"

"Impossible" Ron muttered under his breath but McGonagall heard.

"It is true Mr Weasley, now; you wanted to know who had returned. In your boys dormitory there are of course you, Neville Longbottom, Ernie MacMillan, Blaise Zabini, Zacharias Smith, and Draco Malfoy"

Ron stopped in his tracks at the last name "Malfoy"

"Yes, Mr Malfoy has returned to redo his final year and I must say he is doing very well"

Ron scoffed before raising an eyebrow "Boot didn't return?"

"Terry Boot is Head Boy and therefore has his own common room and dorm which he shares with Miss Granger, as she is of course Head Girl"

"Of course" Ron mumbled, wondering why Hermione failed to mention she was Head Girl. "Who are the other girls?"

"In the girls dormitory there are Lisa Turpin, Fay Dunbar, Hannah Abbott, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracey Davis"

"Well thank god Parkinson didn't return" Ron muttered

"What was that Mr Weasley?" McGonagall asked as they stepped down the path towards the pitch, whoops and cheers could be heard so Ron suspected that the players were walking out.

"And here come the Gryffindor team with their new captain Ginny Weasley, I must say, the gorgeous redhead has made big changes to her team this year now with old captain Harry Potter out of the way. I say hoorah to Ginny"

Ah, Ron was right, and there was the extremely annoying voice of Zacharias Smith commentating again.

"That Tatiana looks a bit small though, I wonder how well she will get on catching the snitch. Especially now that Slytherin phenomenon Draco Malfoy has returned to captain the team, and take the place of Seeker"

A big scream, sounding like pretty much the whole of the school's female population, erupted through the stands when Malfoy's name was said and Ron couldn't help but think that they were all delusional. Draco Malfoy was a death eater and that's all he'd ever be.

"Now now girls, let's have some respect for Malfoy's girlfriend"

Ron practically stopped breathing at this. Malfoy had a girlfriend? Since when; who would actually go out with a death eater ferret like him?

"Speaking of Draco Malfoy, here come his team now"

Ron said goodbye to Professor McGonagall and walked into the stands just as the Slytherin team flew out of their tent; Draco Malfoy leading the group with a huge smirk plastered on his face and the crowd screamed. Ron was surprised to see that even some of the girls in Gryffindor were screaming. What had happened to Hogwarts since he had been gone?

"Well Malfoy definitely has a good line up this year, and I'm sure the girls on his team are because his girlfriend threatened to hex his privates off if he was sexist"

A loud hum of laughter filled the air as Ron pushed through people, trying to find someone he knew. He spotted a group laughing in corner and grinned when he noticed the chubby cheeks of Neville Longbottom next to the dirty blonde mane of hair that belonged to Luna Lovegood.

He walked over and stood next to him, smacking Neville on the back when he arrived. The tall boy turned around and his mouth fell open when he saw Ron.

"Hey Neville, how are you mate?"

Neville gaped for a while until he seemed to gain movement to his face. He grinned.

"Ron mate, I didn't know you were coming back?"

"I only found out on Friday, apparently I was failing all the tests for my Auror training so I had to go back here" Ron smiled at his friend before looking around at the people beside him. They were mostly people in his year, but they weren't Gryffindor's. In fact, taking a look around at the rest of the stands, the only people stood together were the Slytherin's. Everyone else was spread out over the length of the stands, blue, yellow, and red scarves all bundled together.

"Ron, this is Hannah Abbott, Fay Dunbar, and Ernie MacMillan" Neville said, as if reading Ron's mind. Ron smiled at them all as they all beamed at him; he was just about to turn back to the game when another figure caught his eye. They were sat down, unlike the rest of the population of the school, with their head stuck in a book; their chestnut brown hair blowing freely in the harsh December breeze.

"Hermione"

The girl looked up from her book, turning her head to look at Ron. She kept her face straight as she spoke.

"Ron, I was wondering when I'd be seeing you here"

And then she returned to her book, just like that she returned to reading whatever bloody book she was reading. She didn't even say hello.

"She's going through a grumpy stage" Neville huffed as he took his seat and looked at the players in front of him. Luna sat down in-between him and Hermione and smacked him across the arm.

"It's called being a girl Neville, but you wouldn't understand"

Merlin, Luna Lovegood has definitely changed.

"Yeah Nev, try trading places with one of us for a day, you'd hate it" Hannah said, sitting down next to Neville. Fay sat down next to her and Ernie next to her. Ron raised an eyebrow before taking the spare seat beside Ernie and turning his attention towards the pitch.

"Now I want no dirty play okay, captains, shake hands"

Ron glared as Malfoy walked towards Ginny and shook her hand, it didn't look as if it hurt as much as it should have. In fact, it looked as if his sister smiled at him.

"Mount your brooms"

Malfoy and Ginny stepped away from each other to get on their hovering brooms. Then the Quaffle was released into the air and the game started.

"GO GINNY GO" Neville shouted which caused everyone, bar Hermione because she was still reading, to roll their eyes.

"Neville, you are so embarrassing" Hannah said, putting her head in her hands so she looked slightly like Hermione.

"And Zabini has the Quaffle"

It was at this strange point that Hermione snapped her book closed and focused on the game; her eyes flicking back and forth across the pitch as if she was looking for something.

"AND SLYTHERIN SCORE"

Much to Ron's surprise, everyone but Neville clapped politely. Ron looked up at the pitch only to see a figure in green zoom right in front of his eyes. There platinum blonde hair was hard to miss though.

"Watch it Weasley, how did you end up here? Too incompetent to be an Auror"

"AND IT SEEMS AS THOUGH DRACO MALFOY HAS DECIDED TO STOP HUNTING FOR THE SNITCH TO HAVE A LITTLE CHAT"

Ron glared at the Slytherin before him "No, I wanted to return"

"Really Ronald, I was under the impression that you had been kicked off the Auror programme because you were failing all the tests" a familiar voice said and Ron was shocked to see Hermione looking at him curiously.

"W-w-well..." Ron spluttered, surprised she was sticking up for a Slytherin whilst Draco Malfoy began to laugh loudly on his broom. It wobbled precariously but he didn't seem to notice. He turned his attention to Hermione.  
"Really, kicked off?"

She nodded in confirmation which only made him laugh more; he then flashed a smile in her direction before zooming off into the air. Ron found his chance;

"Hermione, I thought I was your friend"

"And I thought you said that I was stupid to think that you wouldn't complete your Auror training with straight O's"

Ron scowled as he remembered the memory. He had said that but it didn't matter now, he was at Hogwarts and he didn't have many friends. He thought Hermione would at least be one of them but it seemed she was best buds with the Slytherin's now.

"Why were you even talking to that ferret?"  
"I wasn't under the impression that you chose who I could talk to?"

"But..."

"Ronald, please be quiet, I'm trying to watch the match"

Ron was speechless. Hermione hated Quidditch. Something was really wrong.

"Guys Shhh, Ginny nearly scored then and you missed it" Neville groaned and Ron scowled, turning his face back to the match where a female Slytherin had the chaser. He thought her name was Astoria Greengrass or something; she was probably the one dating Malfoy as she looked pants at Quidditch.

She just scored a goal from about ten metres away.

"AND ASTORIA GREENGRASS JUST SCORED THE BEST GOAL EVER"

Since when did the commentators applaud Slytherin's?

"WELL DONE BABE"

Oh, probably since then.

When Slytherin were fifty points up, the new (female) Keeper Malfoy had picked being very good at her job, Ron began to get slightly worried that they were going to lose against Slytherin for the first time since he had started Hogwarts.

Ginny tackled the Quaffle off of one of the Slytherin chasers, Blaise Zabini, and threw it to her fellow chaser Demelza Robins. Unfortunately, the other Slytherin chaser Nico blocked the ball and threw it back to Zabini who scored in a matter of seconds. If Gryffindor wanted to win, they really had to up their game.

Suddenly an ear splitting shriek echoed in his ear. He, and every other person watching the match, peered around to see where it was coming from. They were all surprised to see none other than the Head Girl, Hermione Granger, screaming her head off and waving her hands off to her right. As she sat back down Luna snickered.

"Subtle Hermione, real subtle"

"I don't know what you're talking about Luna" Hermione huffed as she intently continued to watch the game.

"AND IT SEEMS AS THOUGH DRACO MALFOY HAS SPOTTED SOMETHING" Zacharias Smith's voice boomed through the stands and everyone looked around to see Malfoy zooming off to his right, his hand outstretched. Ron looked around to see that the Gryffindor seeker had also seen the snitch but it was too late. It was already within Malfoy's grasp; just one more metre and he'd be...

"AND DRACO MALFOY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH, SLYTHERIN WIN!"

Cheers erupted from the green end of the stadium and girly screams filled the air as Malfoy flew around the pitch holding the golden ball above his head.

Slowly, all the players lowered to the ground and dismounted themselves from their brooms. Ron stood up, ready to go and see his sister, when Neville grabbed his arm.

"What does it feel like to not be up there mate?" he asked

"Weird, but Dennis was pretty good"

"Yeah, Blaise and Greengrass are just better"

"Are you mad?" the cheerful voice of Hermione Granger called from behind them, making them both turn around "Blaise isn't just better, he's amazing"

"Whatever you say Hermione, Ginny's still better in my eyes though"

"No, you just don't like saying that Slytherin's are better than Gryffindor's" and with that she pushed through them both and most of the crowd so that she could leave.

"What's up with her? She's acting all weird lately today" Ron asked

"Believe me mate, she's been acting like that all year" Neville confirmed, running a hand through his hair before "Come on, I'll show you to our dormitory"

"That we're sharing with Malfoy and Zabini, yippee"

Neville laughed before dragging his old roommate out of the stands.

* * *

**So interesting things are happening... we have pretty much met all of the characters now, just a few more that will come in later on :)**

**I hope that you liked it :D**

**please review**

**-THGHPforever14**


	3. Finding out

**So guys this is just short, but it hints a few things ;)**

**Please read and review :)**

**-THGHPforever14**

* * *

"So this is the common room" Neville said, opening up the portrait door he had just spoken to and revealing a huge room with all the house colours decorating the walls and furniture. There was a blue and bronze armchair next to a red and gold chaise. Across from them was a large yellow and black armchair alongside two sliver and green sofas. Each corner of the room was decorated in different house colours and there was an elegant fireplace on the North wall. There were two doors leading off from the room, each with one word in beautiful golden script. One read boys and the other girls.

"We spend our time here because we can't go in the normal common rooms anymore. It's really fun here though, everyone is really nice"

"Except Malfoy"

"He's alright once you get around the fact that he hates you"

"Gee, thanks"

Neville laughed and flung himself down on one of the Slytherin couches. Ron, being true to his house, sat down on the Gryffindor chaise, leaning back on it as the portrait opened again.

To Ron's surprise, his sister Ginny walked in; accompanied by none other than the Slytherin chaser Blaise Zabini. They both waved at Neville and Ginny sat down on the Ravenclaw chair whilst Zabini walked into the boys' dormitory.

"Good game Ginny"

"Yeah, Blaise always was better than me though"

"Well, I think there was a bit of foul play going on over in our corner" Neville sniggered and Ginny bit her lip to stop herself from laughing

"Yes I saw that too, if she was more subtle then nobody would realise"

"Nothing would happen to her anyway, she's Head Girl"

Ron's head shot up as he realised they were talking about Hermione "What's this about Hermione?" he asked and Ginny looked around at him, shocked.

"Ron, I didn't think you'd be here?"

"Neither did I, as in, I didn't think you'd be in this room"

"I...well..."

"I'm ready Gin, let's go" a voice called and Ron turned around to see Zabini walking out of the dormitory, now with his Quidditch gear off and wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Okay, but I need to change too"

"Whatever" Zabini said before following the redhead out of the portrait hole. He stopped when he was halfway out and turned to Neville.

"Yo Nev, don't be surprised if Draco doesn't return until late. You know what he's like"

"Oh Merlin, are they at it again?"

"I wouldn't know, I always steer clear of that room when Draco's missing"

"I feel sorry for Boot"

"Same, see you later mate"

"See ya"

Then they closed the door behind them both, leaving Neville chuckling. Ron's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"They make such a good couple; this house unity thing has brought so many people together"

Ron started coughed, choking on his own spit as Neville spoke about how his sister and a guy he barely even knew were a good couple.

"What?"

"Ginny and Blaise, I just think they really complement each other. It's a good job she split up with Harry during the summer or this never would have happened"

Ron raised an eyebrow "Ginny split up with Harry yesterday"

"No, she said..." Neville was cut off by Ron shaking his head, muttering angrily under his breath.

"Where did they go?" he asked and Neville shrugged.

"Most likely, the Slytherin common room, for the Quidditch after party"

Ron sighed before standing up quickly and making his way towards the portrait hole. He was a metre away when it flung open and wacked him in the face. He stumbled back, clutching at his nose.

"Oh Merlin I'm so sorry... oh it's you Weasley?"

Ron looked up at the person who had just opened the door in his face and huffed when he saw the platinum blonde hair of Draco Malfoy. He looked different though, his hair was dishevelled and his Quidditch gear looked as if it wasn't on properly; his eyes also had a glazed looked to them, but as if he was relishing a nice memory.

"Get out of my way Malfoy!" Ron growled and Malfoy broke out of his trance, he raised his left eyebrow tauntingly

"You're telling me that? If I'm not much mistaken, it was you who bumped into me"

Ron glared at the Slytherin before him, then he wondered something "Hey Malfoy, have you just been to the Slytherin common room?"

"No, but if you let me pass I can get change and head down there now" he pushed past Ron and made his way towards the boys dormitories. Ron huffed and walked out of the door, only when he was outside and halfway down the corridor did he realise he didn't know where he was going.

"Ouch" a voice shrieked as his body collided with someone else's. The body fell to the floor, hence the 'ouch'.

"Sorry" he mumbled, holding out his hand to help up the pretty girl. Only when she was stood up did he recognise her "Hermione?"

"Goodness Ronald, watch where you're going" she snapped, brushing the non-existent creases from her shirt and jeans. Ron noticed she was dressed quite nicely and had a clear view of her impressive amount of cleavage.

"Going somewhere Hermione?" he asked her and she scowled at him

"No Ronald, I just decided to go for a walk around the corridors dressed like this for no reason whatsoever" she said sarcastically and Ron gulped, slightly patronized by her tone of voice.

"Where are you going then?"

"Somewhere" she retorted smartly before walking past him. He was surprised to see her stop outside the Eighth year portrait hole. He came and stood opposite her, leaning against the wall.

"Ginny's not in there"

"Who said I was waiting for Ginny?"

He raised an eyebrow and continued to look at in intriguingly. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting to see who you're waiting for"

"Good luck, he'll be a while"

Ron felt a small pang of jealousy when she said _he_ but then he realised it could just be a friend. Hermione wouldn't move on that quick, would she?

"Hermione"

"Mm" she asked in a monotone. He gulped,

"Do you know where the Slytherin common room is?"

Her head snapped up at this "Why?" she asked curiously.

"I'm looking for Ginny" he seethed back "She broke up with Harry yesterday"

"That's good, I told her she should've earlier but she didn't listen"

Ron looked at Hermione as if she had grown two heads "You knew about this?"

"Don't use that tone with me Ronald, if it wasn't for me she would still be in the dark about Blaise"

Ron's mouth opened and closed a few times, like a fish, until he snapped it shut and just glared at the gorgeous girl in front of him. He had to admit; she had grown into a beautiful young lady after the war and wondered why he had ever let her go.

He decided to break the awkward silence by talking about the holiday that was coming up.

"So, are you and Ginny coming back for Christmas?" he asked, hoping the answer was yes.

He was wrong.

"No, sorry" she replied, not sounding very sorry at all.

"What? Why?"

"We're going somewhere together"

"Where?"

"Italy, we're going to stay in Blaise's villa" she said, sounding thrilled with the idea of spending time in Italy with Blaise and Ginny.

"_We're going to stay in Blaise's villa_" Ron mocked and Hermione rolled her eyes

"How very mature Ronald?" she said rudely and Ron winced once again at her tone.

"So you'd choose friends over family?"

Hermione was just about to answer when the portrait door opened and a figure stepped out. Her face fell when she saw it was just Tracey Davis.  
"Hey Tracey" Hermione said, smiling weakly.

"Hey Hermione, are you coming later?"

"Yeah, just waiting"

Tracey laughed "He's just coming, see you"

"Bye" Hermione said as the raven haired Slytherin made her way towards the Slytherin party.

"Where are you going later with Davis?" Ron asked, finally over the shock of Hermione talking to the gossipy Slytherin willingly.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she muttered which left Ron only more confused.

"Who're you waiting..." but he was cut off as the portrait door opened and Draco Malfoy walked out, now looking a lot more refreshed. His once tangled hair was now styled and his Quidditch uniform had been swapped for an emerald green shirt and a pair of black jeans. Hermione slapped his arm immediately and glared at him.

"_Don't worry Mione, I'll only be five minutes_" she mocked sarcastically and Malfoy smirked.

"Hey, it takes a long time to look this good. You should know" he added, earning himself another slap. He looked down at the glaring Gryffindor and chuckled "Come on, or we'll be later" he walked off down the corridor leaving Hermione running after him.

"I wait fifteen minutes for you and then you walk off, that's not very nice is it" Ron heard her counter as they disappeared around the corner. The last thing he saw was Hermione grip the Slytherin's hand tightly.

* * *

**So Ron half knows... oooooo!**

**I know it's quite fast burning but I think this will only be a short story**

**Review, favourite, and follow please**

**-THGHPforever14**


	4. The Slytherin Party

**This is quite a short chapter and just a fill in, the next one will be exactly the same. Ron basically just confronts Ginny :) Enjoy xxx**

**Read&Review please**

**-THGHPforever14**

* * *

Ron stood in front of the Eighth Year Common Room, completely flabbergasted, for around ten minutes after the Gryffindor and her Slytherin date had disappeared around the corner.

Once he had finally overcome his shock, he turned on his heel and burst back through the portrait hole. Neville wasn't on the sofa so Ron suspected he must be in the boys' dormitory.

He gingerly made his way over to the door labelled 'boys'. He didn't know what to expect behind the door. When he opened it, it wasn't what he thought at all.

There were six beds surrounding his in the circular room, each one looking different. Ron immediately knew which one was his because it was tidier and un-slept in. The one next to his was a made bed dressed in gold and red, this was obviously Neville's bed as he was the only other Gryffindor boy retaking their Eighth Year. On the left of Neville's bed were two green and silver beds, these were Zabini and Malfoy's. Peering over he could see a moving photo in a silver photo frame on Zabini's trunk. There were four people in it, Zabini, Malfoy, Hermione, and Ginny. They were all grinning broadly but Hermione kept laughing and burying her head in Malfoy's chest whilst she pulled her close. Ginny kissed Zabini's cheek with a huge smile on her face as she laughed at her hysterical best friend. Ron felt a pang in his chest at how much they had all moved on.

Both Malfoy and Zabini had obviously changed in a hurry since there were clothes throw over their beds and Malfoy's Quidditch gear was hanging over his canopy. Also hanging over the canopy was a white and green knitted scarf; however, it wasn't perfect stitched as all Malfoy's clothes seemed to be. It was bumpy and reminded him a lot of the hats Hermione made for the house elves in fourth year. Reaching forward, he pulled the scarf off the bed and held it buried his face in it, smelling its scent. Sure enough it smelt of Hermione.

Ron dropped the scarf suddenly as the door opened and Neville entered the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked, noticing the fallen scarf at Ron's feet.

"Just looking," Ron replied, hurrying over to his own bed. He sat down and looked at his feet before Neville sat down opposite him; on his own bed. There was silence for a while before Ron remembered why he came in here in the first place.

"Hey Neville,"

Neville's head shot up at his name and he smiled at Ron.

"Yeah,"

"Can you take me to the Slytherin Common Room?"

Neville paused for a minute, twiddling his thumbs as he thought about Ron's question. Then he raised his head.

"Depends,"

"On what,"

"Why you want me to take you there." Neville said, raising an eyebrow. Ron gulped, knowing full well that Neville already guessed why Ron wanted to go to the Slytherin Common Room.  
"I need to talk to Ginny, it's important."

Neville bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair. He scowled slightly before letting out a curt nod.

"Okay, if what you said earlier about her and Harry is true, then I guess you have the right to talk to her. I would be mad as well."

Ron couldn't believe his luck; Neville was actually going to take him to the Slytherin Common Room.

The two Gryffindors jumped up and Neville led Ron out of the dormitory and into the corridor where Ron had seen Hermione and Malfoy disappear down.

As Ron and Neville made their way down a dark dungeon corridor, Ron knew they were nearing their destination. Loud music could be heard through the walls along with the cries and shouts of victory. Judging by the noise and assortment of green and silver streamers dressing the corridors, Ron could see that Slughorn was a lot more lenient than Snape had been.

"How do we get in?" Ron asked as the pair pulled up outside what seemed like a brick wall.  
"Like this," Neville pulled out his wand and tapped an assortment of bricks; it looked a lot like how to get into Diagon Alley "McGonagall made it so that we could promote house unity, it's worked so far."

Ron watched as the bricks parted to reveal a dark passageway. Neville began to descend down the steps so Ron followed him obediently. Soon they reached a small door. Neville knocked thrice before waiting. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a very pretty brunette, she smiled when she saw Neville.

"Oh hey Neville, Blaise is over there,"

"Thanks Candace," Neville said before turning to Ron as the brunette walked away "Candace is Blaise's second cousin. Don't get with her, ever."

"Not planning to," Ron mumbled. He had known who he had wanted to get with since he was eleven. Unfortunately, that non-named person was apparently dating a certain Slytherin.

Ron heard his sister before he saw her, which was quite the revelation due to her bright red hair; she peered around to see her laughing with two girls. One was the blonde chaser from earlier, Astoria or whatever, and the other was Hermione.

"Really, a Christmas Ball," Ginny squealed, her glass of butterbeer wobbling in her hand as she bobbed up and down excitedly.

"That's what McGonagall was talking about; she said it would be nice to have something that will take everyone's mind of the past war. Just another house unity stunt I say." Hermione replied as she downed what looked like a shot of firewiskey. Ron raised an eyebrow at the strong drink, when she had been with him she had always been a safe drinker.

"Well I think it's a beautiful idea, and it means I get to go shopping." The blonde said, giggling slightly.

"Hey, we should all go together, and then Blaise, Draco, and Zach could buy suits together as well." Ginny said but Hermione shook her head.

"No, Draco said he'll get his mother's dresser to get ours done specially, that way they will be exactly the same colour and go perfectly well together."

"What colour might you wear?"

Hermione laughed at her redheaded friend's eagerness "It might not even happen Ginny; McGonagall was merely just throwing out ideas."

Ginny's face fell slightly at this. Then she looked up and her face fell even more.

"What are you doing here?" she spat, eyeing her brother in the crowd.

Ron stepped forward nervously, if his sister was even a little bit tipsy, she would be horrid to argue with.

"I need to talk to you," he managed to get out; she just raised her eyebrow questionably. They were both quiet for a while, Hermione and Astoria starting another conversation about Astoria's NEWT options.

"Well then, are you going to say something?" Ginny asked, giving a little shrug of her shoulders and looking Ron up and down.

Ron gulped "Yeah, I think what you did to Harry is really wrong. He doesn't even know what's going on."

"He hasn't known what's been going on since the holidays; he doesn't pay any attention to me at all."

Ron was speechless, did Ginny just say _'since the holidays?'_

"Ginny, are you telling me this has been going on for longer than the start of school?"

Ginny shrugged again "Maybe."

Ron glared at his younger sister before gripping her upper arm and dragging her through the crowd to a secluded corner of the room.

Once he had reached their destination, Ginny yanked herself from his grip, her face a map of anger.

"What the hell are you playing at?" she shrieked, causing a few close party members to look around.

"Me, what about you, you've been cheating on Harry for Merlin knows how long without anybody knowing."

"One,"

Ron was confused by her word "What?"

"One person knew, I told Hermione."

Now Ron was really angry, Hermione had known but hadn't bothered to tell either him or Harry?

"And she didn't do anything about it?"

Ginny scowled at her brother's tone "Actually, she constantly persuaded me to break up with Harry but I didn't want to hurt him,"

"So instead you waited until school started and you could be with your _true love_ before you broke up with him?"

"Well when you put it like that..." Ginny trailed off, suddenly contemplating that her decision wasn't the best she had ever made.

"Ginny, you are going to have to tell him face to face what has happened, otherwise I will never have any respect for you again."

Ginny scoffed at her brother's words "Well aren't you mister perfect, you're trying to win back a girl who has clearly moved on."

The words hit Ron like a ton of bricks, half of him told himself that Ginny was wrong and that Hermione would run back to him, the other part (the part he was trying not to listen to but was finding it hard not to) told him she was right.

"That is nothing to do with you," he spat back, venom clear in his voice.

"It has everything to do with me," she shrilled "Both Draco and Hermione are my best friends and they deserve to be happy, they do not need your fat nose sticking into all their business."

"Ginny this isn't about me, this is about you."

"See, there you go again, 'Oh look at me, I'm Ronald Weasley, I helped save the wizarding world, oh I'm perfect' you think you're so great but you're not. Nobody respects you Ron, not even me."

Ron watched the back of his sister's head as she stalked back to her two friends. He scowled as Malfoy and Zabini approached, wrapping their arms around their girlfriends. He crept closer to hear what they were talking about as the group began to natter away. Hermione was talking currently.

"Oh yeah, McGonagall said the next Hogsmeade weekend would be two weeks from now," she turned to Malfoy and Ginny with a scowl on her face "So don't plan any Quidditch training for that Saturday."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Malfoy said, kissing Hermione gently. Ron couldn't take it anymore. He stormed out of the Slytherin Common Room and made his way through the dungeon corridors, trying to find a way out of the dark atmosphere that lingered whenever Slytherin's were around.

After about an hour of aimless wandering he managed to find the Eighth Year Common Room. He all but yelled the password to the portrait, which jumped at the loud noise that had awoken it from its slumber. He marched into his dormitory, pushing past Hannah and Fay who were finishing off some essay together, and threw open his trunk. Pulling out a piece of fresh parchment, a quill, and some ink; he began to write.

_Harry,_

_Hogsmeade weekend two weeks from now_

_See you there_

_Ron_

Then he folded the letter and put it in an envelope.

Jumping off his bed he ran back out of the Common Room towards the Owlery. He sent off his letter with Pig before making his way back to the Common Room. He took a long detour around the Quidditch Pitch before walking back out past Hagrid's Hut. He paused when he saw lights on. The enormous gamekeeper didn't know he was here yet. Now would be the perfect time to ask about life at Hogwarts after the war.

* * *

**I know the end is a bit rushed but I didn't really know what else to put :)** **Hoped you liked it all the same xx**

**-THGHPforever14**


	5. Hagrid's Hut

**Hello, so I know that I haven't updated in about a month and I'm really sorry but I got a review asking when I was going to update next and I was like:**

_**Why haven't I updated this story in like forever...?**_

**So I decided to update it today and here it is... enjoy** **:D**

* * *

Ron had to knock on the door at least ten times before he heard movement from inside. Hagrid was either eating his dinner, or he was drunk. Ron hoped it wasn't the latter.

"'Oo is it?" Hagrid's gruff voice sounded from inside the hut that always seemed too small for its inhabitant.

"A friend," Ron yelled back, not sure whether Hagrid would be able to hear him over the racket he seemed to be making behind the wooden walls.

The next minute, Ron could hear the locks in the door turning. It opened shortly after to reveal a huge man carrying a crossbow. The crossbow slackened in his grip when he saw Ron on the doorstep.

"Ron? What're you doin' 'ere?" he asked, throwing the crossbow behind him onto his bed.

"I'm back," Ron replied, rubbing his arms to keep him warm. It was late November which meant it was quite chilly at the moment. Ron had forgotten he was only wearing a thin jumper and corduroy's when he had stepped outside to post the letter to Harry.

"'Ere come in, you look frozen," Hagrid said, opening the door wider and taking a step back so that Ron could get in. The minute he entered the wooden hut his cheeks flushed and his breathing evened out, his teeth not chattering any longer.

"I just put some tea on, yer want some?" Hagrid asked as he gestured for Ron to sit down. Ron nodded; always slightly enjoying Hagrid's badly made tea for some reason. Perhaps it was because he had drunk it so often as to please Hagrid, he had become acquired to the taste.

A few minutes later, Ron and Hagrid facing each other whilst they sat at Hagrid's wooden table, sipping badly made tea with bits left in it. In Ron's opinion, the tea tasted like dishwater, but like earlier, it wasn't a bad taste. Hermione had hated it.

Thinking of Hermione made Ron think about why he was here.

"Does Hermione come and see you regularly?" Ron asked, half hoping that the answer was no. Just like earlier when he was talking to Hermione, his suspicion was incorrect.

"Tha' she does, every weekend she comes and sees me. Sometimes she brings 'er friends, sometimes she comes alone. I like the company now tha' Harry's gone."

Hagrid's brows furrowed as if he was thinking of something "Talking of 'Arry, I thought yer were with 'im?"

"I was, but something happened and now I'm stuck here until the end of the school year,"

"What 'appened?"

Ron took a deep breath before telling Hagrid everything; he started from when he received the letter all up to a second ago, when he sent the letter off to Harry so he could meet him at Hogsmeade. By the time he was finished, Hagrid was speechless.

"Well I never, you found all tha' out in just three days?"

Ron nodded

"Yer poor thing," Hagrid comforted "And yer came 'ere thinking yer could get 'Ermione back and 'ere she is, with a new boyfriend."

Ron nodded again, biting his lip nervously.

"It's stupid, I know,"

"It's not stupid Ron, things just 'aven't gone yer way. I'm sure everything will work out in the end,"

Ron sighed and shrugged. There was silence for a few minutes until;

"Anyway, enough about me, what about you, how has life been at Hogwarts after the war?"

Ron smiled weakly as Hagrid started talking about how Professor McGonagall has given him a pay rise after his bravery in the Forbidden Forest last year. He even mentioned that he had stayed with the Headmistress of Beauxbatons School during the summer holidays and that they were now in a steady relationship. Even though Ron was happy for Hagrid, the conversation of relationship made Ron remember that he wasn't in one anymore and that the girl he loved was dating his worst enemy.

A few hours later, during which time Hagrid had popped open a bottom of Firewhiskey so that Ron could drink his sorrows away (Ron had only had two glasses whereas Hagrid has finished off the rest of the bottle), Ron was saying goodbye to Hagrid, telling him that he would come around to see him after lessons tomorrow to tell him how his day went. Before he closed the door, a drunken Hagrid held his shoulders and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. After he had pulled away he looked into his eyes.

"Just yer remember Ron, all good things come to those 'oo wait."

Ron smiled once the door was closed; at least Hagrid hadn't given up hope on him getting Hermione back. It was pitch black outside now and the temperature must be in the minus' judging by how cold it was outside. Ron cast a 'Lumos' charm and held it out in front of him so he could see the way back to the main part of the school.

Luckily for him, the entrance hall doors were still unlocked so he swiftly made his way inside, letting the warmth wash over him and the light of the candles open his squinting eyes. The castle was silent which probably meant that the Slytherin's party was over. He had no idea what time it was now but he was pretty sure he had left the party around half six. Knowing that the Slytherin's were party animals, it was probably around midnight.

He crept up the staircases, making sure that they wouldn't move when he stepped onto them. Eventually he reached the dormitory and said the password, the portrait let him in and he stepped through the door. Unlike the rest of the castle, the dormitory was not silent.

Neville and Zabini were sat on either side of a little table, a game of wizards chess placed between them. From what Ron could see Zabini seemed to be winning. Hannah and Fay were sat behind Neville, cheering him on whilst Tracey Davis and another girl that looked remotely like Astoria but had dark brown hair, were doing the same with Blaise. Zacharias and Ernie were scribbling away frantically; they seemed to be catching up on some late homework. And finally a Ravenclaw girl Ron didn't know the name of, but suspected it was Lisa Turpin, was sat in the corner of the room reading a muggle romance novel; or at least that's what Ron thought it was, what other type of book would be called Pride and Prejudice, unless of course it was the autobiography of Draco Malfoy.

Talking of Malfoy, he was nowhere to be seen.

Neville's head shot up as the bang of the portrait hole echoed around the room as Ron shut it. He grinned at him before beckoning him over. Ron sat down once again on the Gryffindor chaise, leaning back on it and putting his feet up so he was stretched out.

"Hey mate, where did you get to?" Neville asked as Zabini's Queen tackled his Knight, knocking him off his horse.

"I went for a walk outside and ended up at Hagrid's house. I've been there all night." He paused, looking around for a clock, not seeing one he wished that he'd had the sense to bring the one his parents had given him for his 17th birthday. "What time is it Nev?"

Neville checked his own watch "Half eleven,"

"Yeah, McGonagall stopped the party at eleven, claiming that other students wanted to get to sleep because it's Monday tomorrow." Blaise added as Neville moved his pawn, not doing any damage to his side at all.

Neville winced as Blaise took his last go, calling checkmate as his Queen reached Neville's King.

"That's two to me and zero to you Nev, best of three?"

"Nah I'm tired, we do have to get up tomorrow and I want Hermione to check my Potions essay before first lesson." Neville said goodbye before standing up and walking towards the boys' dormitory. Feeling slightly awkward with the thought of being around the boy his sister had been cheating on his best friend with, Ron stood up and followed Neville out. Neville turned around as Ron sat down on his crisp new bed.

"You going to bed as well mate?"

Ron shrugged "Don't know, to be honest I just didn't want to be alone with Zabini. It's a bit awkward seeing as I only found out this morning that he's in a relationship with my sister."

Neville let out a chuckle, pulling a creased Puddlemere United t-shirt over his head and shuffling out of his jeans. He stretched out under the covers of his bed, tucking his hands behind his head. Ron pulled his pyjamas out of his trunk and proceeded to get ready as well.

A few hours later all the Eighth Year boys, bar Malfoy, were in their beds; most of them snoring as they slept deeply. Ron however was wide awake, lying on his back and staring up at the plain white ceiling. He didn't really like these new neutral coloured walls and missed his old red and gold dormitory. When Harry found out about this he would be so shocked that McGonagall was making them share a room with ex-death eaters.

Ron couldn't sleep or stand the constant noise of snoring. He leaned over to check the time on Neville's gold watch. 2:30 in the morning. In exactly five hours he would be in the Great Hall eating breakfast, waiting for first lesson to start. That was if he even got to sleep.

He sighed as Neville let out a loud, echoing snore before pushing the covers off himself and putting on his old maroon dressing gown; it had once belonged to his brother Charlie but now it was his since he had grown out of his other one. He slipped into his slippers and tucked his wand into his pocket before walking towards the door, opening it slightly and then checking to see if anyone had woken up at the small creak. Luckily nobody had, but Ron's stomach clenched as he noticed that Malfoy's bed was still empty and that his belongings were still strewn across the messy covers.

He lowered his eyes before entering the common room and shutting the door behind him. Once inside the common room he curled up in one of the Ravenclaw armchairs and shot 'Incendio' at the dull fireplace, lighting it up and letting it radiate heat and light around the dark room.

Ron didn't even know why he was feeling so down, part of him was saying it was because he had lost Hermione yet another part was stating he was merely homesick. Spending four whole months with your family thinking you had a perfect job on the road for you, and then being told if you didn't return to your old school you would be fired was a big thing to take in. He also missed his mother's cooking, realising that he had forgotten to eat dinner tonight since he had been at the party and then at Hagrid's. His tummy rumbled and he gazed down at it longingly, mentally apologising for its hunger.

He was just pondering on whether to sneak down to the kitchens and ask the house elves for a quick snack when a loud bang erupted from outside the portrait hole. Ron gulped and put out the fire immediately, sinking down into his armchair, grateful that he had picked one that didn't face the entrance. The next minute the portrait opened and a figure walked in, they seemed to be hissing insults at the portrait.

"I'm Draco Malfoy you silly shit, I've walked through this door nearly five times a day for three whole months. What is wrong with you? You're just a stupid painting and I just want to get to bed; Merlin."

Ron's eyes narrowed at the door closed and the figure walked further into the room. He dared to peer around the side of the armchair and caught sight of a dishevelled Malfoy push open the dormitory door, his shirt hanging open and his shoes being carried by his right hand.

Around twenty minutes Ron walked back into the now silent dormitory. Neville was still snoring loudly and Zabini still curled up in a tight little ball. Luckily, Malfoy hadn't seemed to notice Ron's empty bed and was now lying on top of his covers, dressed in nothing but a pair of emerald pyjama bottoms, his jeans and shirt hanging across the canopy next to the knitted scarf. That was strange, he was sure that had still been on the floor when he had left the dorm earlier.

Shaking that off, Ron proceeded towards his bed. He was just about to close his eyes and try to sleep when a small piece of parchment on his bedside table caught his eye. He opened it up to reveal a note written in extremely neat handwriting.

_Weasley,_

_Don't touch anything that belongs to me again or you're dead._

_And I don't just mean the scarf…_

_Malfoy_

Ron gulped, knowing exactly what Malfoy meant. He turned to face Malfoy bed and glared at his face, pretty sure that he could make out the trace of a smirk on his etched features.

* * *

**Ooo so Malfoy is warning Ron...**

**Next chapter is Ron's first day in lessons so keep an eye out :) I'm already writing it so should be up soon...**

**P.S. Incase I haven't said already, this chapter will have twenty chapters (which includes an epilogue) so another fifteen to go...**

**P.P.S. I'm sorry to those people who read Secret Malfoy that I haven't updated in a long time, I've been really busy with exams and stuff! :/**

**P.P.P.S. For those people who are worried, this will be a purely Dramione fic with no Romione what so ever!**

**Happy Reading**

**R&R**

**-Emma**

**(Thought I'd start leaving my name now!)**


	6. Nicolette Hummerford

**This is the latest chapter of Failing Authorities... I said I would update soon didn't I?**

**Anywho, enjoy the new chapter and I hope you like my new O.C :)**

**R&R**

**-Emma**

* * *

Ron woke up to the loud noise of chatter above his head. He rolled over and slammed his pillow over his ears, blocking out the noise of his arguing brothers.

"Oi Ron, you need to get up."

Ron groaned and kicked his feet, trying to hit his brother.

"Go away George, I know it's probably five in the morning."

"Um Ron, I'm Neville not and George, and it's not five, it's quarter past seven and lessons start at eight."

Ron's eyes shot open and he almost screamed when he saw Neville leaning over him, almost.

He sat up and rubbed his tired eyes, he knew going to sleep at three in the morning was a bad idea; it was probably karma from yelling at Ginny yesterday. He rolled over to see that Malfoy was still fast asleep and scowled deeply.

"Why does Malfoy get to lie in?"

Neville sighed "He had a late night" -Ron huffed- "And he hasn't missed three months of school."

Ron grumbled before getting out of bed and rummaging through his trunk to gather up the old robes his mother had given him. They were once again hand-me-downs from one of his older brothers but he was happy he had them; it was either hand-me-downs or three inches too short robes from his sixth year.

He was just exiting the dorm with Neville and Ernie when he saw Malfoy stir, peering around at Neville strolled out, he caught the sight of Malfoy still smirking at him slightly.

"Morning Weasley, did you sleep well?" he sneered before rolling off the bed and grabbing onto a pile of robes. Ron glared and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He could hear Malfoy's snickering from inside.

Breakfast was in full swing as the Eighth Year students entered the Hall. Ron looked across to the Gryffindor table and was happy to see Hermione and Ginny completely alone. They were sat next to each other, Hermione reading the Daily Prophet whilst Ginny whispered something in her ear. Hermione's tiny smile and little laughs from now and then told Ron that Ginny was amusing her. He was just about to grab the seat next to Hermione when Neville pushed past him and took the seat he was going to get. He rolled his eyes and walked all the way around the table, finally perching in the one opposite Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. A few minutes later Fay walked in, she giggled as she took the seat next to him.

"Good morning Ron," she said shyly, looking up from underneath her lashes.

"Morning Fay,"

He raised his head to see the two Gryffindor's opposite him give him knowing glances. Hermione was the only one who was not, her face still buried in the paper.

"Good morning Gryffindor's," a voice said and Ron looked around to see Blaise Zabini take the seat next to Ginny. He kissed her sweetly before reaching across the table to take a couple of pieces of toast and placing them on the plate in front of him. He then poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

Ron scowled "You can't sit here, this is the Gryffindor table."

Both Hermione and Ginny glared at him whilst Blaise just simply raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh, has nobody told you of the new table predicament. McGonagall has decided you can sit where you want," he stated calmly before returning to buttering his toast. Ron's face went pale. Anyone could sit where they wanted now? But that meant…

"Good morning Hermione,"

"Same to you Draco,"

… Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner with Malfoy every frickin day of the rest of the school year.

Could his life get any worse?

Peering up from his breakfast his question was confirmed that it could.

Malfoy and Hermione were making out and nobody seemed to really care.

Malfoy and Hermione were making out exactly opposite him and nobody seemed to care.

God if only Harry was here, he would be able to talk some sense into Hermione.

Actually scrap that, nobody could talk sense into Hermione, that's why she's Hermione. She speaks her own mind and if someone speaks in for her then she could hex you into next week.

Not something Ron wanted to happen to him.

Ron was withdrawn from feeling as if he was going to throw up when Malfoy and Hermione came up for air, both blushing furiously with small smiles on their face.

"Oi Draco, I was trying to talk to Hermione before you butted in," Neville said angrily but Ron could see on his face that he meant it in a jokey manner. Draco chuckled sportingly before standing up and moving to sit between Ginny and his girlfriend so that Hermione could help Neville with his Potions essay. Ron knew he shouldn't, Malfoy's warning was still ringing in his ears, but he couldn't help but gaze longingly at Hermione as she helped Neville understand the different uses for flobberworm blood. He remembered when she used to do that with him and sighed, why did everything have to change and become so complicated?

He broke his trance when Malfoy whispered something in Hermione's ear which made her peer at Ron and scowl slightly; then she turned and kissed Malfoy gently before returning to assist Neville.

At five to eight Professor McGonagall called for the students to go to their lessons. Neville said he would wait for Ron whilst McGonagall gave him his new timetable, even though it would be the same as most of the other Eighth Year students. Ron was happy to see that Care of Magical Creatures had become a compulsory subject, meaning that he could see Hagrid a lot more often than usual.

"How was your first night back?" McGonagall asked Ron kindly as she handed him the crisp sheet of parchment that was his new timetable.

Ron shrugged, not wanting to lie to the Headmistress but at the same time not wanting to tell her he only had four hours sleep "It was okay I guess, I mean as nights go it was pretty bad but better than some."

McGonagall only raised an eyebrow at his ramblings before wishing Ron good luck and thanking Neville for being a good friend and waiting for Ron. Then she hurried them off to their first lesson.

Everyone was already sat down and paying attention to Slughorn when Ron and Neville arrived. Neville apologised for his tardiness before taking a seat at the back of the room next to Fay, Daphne and Tracey. Ron was unhappy to see that this class was shared with the Slytherin's and was even more unhappy to see that the only spare seat in the class was between a trio of giggling Slytherin girls. One of which looked like the female Keeper Zacharias Smith had been talking about during the Quidditch match yesterday. She was currently talking rapidly to her brunette friend as Ron sat down. He was just about to swivel on his chair and listen to Slughorn when a table caught his eye. They were diagonally to the left of his and he scowled at the inhabitants of the table; Malfoy, Zabini, Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione was, as always, scribbling notes away on one of the scrap pieces of parchment she carried around in her bag, her hair covering her face completely. Ginny was sucking in what seemed to be a normal quill but when she reached across the table to offer some to Zabini, Ron realised it was a sugar quill. Meanwhile, Zabini and Malfoy were playing a game of wizard's hangman. Ron and Harry had used to play that, it was merely muggle hangman but the man was charmed so that if you lost then he would be hung and blood would splatter the page, however if you won, the man would somersault off the noose and do a victory dance on the paper. Harry had chosen to play the game seriously whereas Ron had always found the blood funny so usually lost on purpose. Hermione had thought it was barbaric.

But she didn't seem to think so now as Malfoy pushed the parchment over to her. She wrote down the final letter and smiled proudly as the figure did a victory dance. Zabini gaped at Malfoy and the pair began chatting. Ron leaned back in his chair to hear the conversation.

"That's cheating Draco, this is a two player game," Zabini whined, screwing up the paper and throwing it into the nearest bin.

"Yeah, well you're rubbish at this game so that was technically a two player game," Malfoy smirked, twirling his quill in his hand. Ginny groaned.

"Merlin Hermione, you have enough notes to last us a lifetime and we studied this in sixth year. Can't we just relax now?" she asked and Ron scoffed, Hermione would never agree to relax in a lesson. Surely his sister would know that.

To his surprise, Hermione nodded "Okay, how about a game of wizard's hangman two on two; Blaise and you against Draco and me?"

Ron was utterly flabbergasted as Ginny nodded, holding out a bag to Hermione.

"Yes, sugar quill Hermione?"

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione replied, taking one and beginning to suck on it. Malfoy moaned.

"Aw Ginny, you didn't say you had a whole bag full."

Ginny rolled her eyes before handing one to both Zabini and Malfoy. Then she tucked the bag in her bag before pulling out some parchment and drawing out a word, whispering it to Zabini who grinned maliciously before smirking at the couple sat opposite them. Hermione snatched the paper from Ginny and glanced at it for a few seconds before throwing it back.

"Slughorn," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Ginny's jaw dropped.  
"What! You cheated!"

Hermione giggled "No, you're just really bad at this game. I mean come on Ginny, we're in his lesson!"

Ginny pouted and sulked as Zabini scrawled in the word, causing the little man to jump up and down in joy. Malfoy kissed Hermione's cheek before pulling over the parchment and pondering to think of his own word.

The two couples continued to play this, Hermione and Malfoy's team mostly making the little man dance whilst Ginny and Zabini's team mostly consisted of blood splattering the page, until Slughorn announced that for the remaining hour of the double lesson they would be working in pairs to create the Draught of Living Death, and this time he wanted it to be perfect.

As the class bustled around, finding the right ingredients, Ron turned to see the Slytherin Keeper smiling at him.

"Hey, so my friends Juliette and Annie said they didn't want to work with a Gryffindor so I put myself forward," she held out her hand in a kind gesture "I'm Nicolette Hummerford,"

"Ron Weasley," he replied, shaking her hand politely. She giggled.

"I know that silly, what a ridiculous answer."

She walked off to grab the ingredients and Ron felt a small smile form on his face. She seemed - dare he say this about any Slytherin - nice.

They were halfway through making their potion when either of them finally spoke again.  
"I think what you did is really great."

Ron's brow furrowed "What I did?"

She giggled again and Ron was beginning to think her laugh was slightly contagious "You know, saving the girl you loved and then letting her go, it's very courageous of you."

Ron smiled "Thank y- wait, how do you know about Hermione?"

She looked down guiltily, stirring the contents of the cauldron five times, just as the instructions told her to.

"Oh you know, this and that," she looked up at his raised eyebrow and sighed "Okay then, I am a seer. A distant relative of Professor Trelawney in fact, I can see peoples futures but only if they are strong hearted and important to the world they live in. Like you."

Ron paused, he had never been a big fan of seers but Nicolette seemed nice, she hadn't insulted him or anything like that yet which was surprising since she was a Slytherin. It was silent for a few minutes before he spoke.

"So my future, you can see it?"

"Oh yes, yours is very easy to read and you seem quite confused about it."

"Can you- can you tell me about it?" he stuttered as he added the second from last ingredients to the potion. She scrunched up her face and bit her lip, contemplating whether to tell him or not. Finally she let out;  
"It's not what you wish it to be," she said sadly and felt guilty as Ron's face fell. She reached forward and put a hand on his shoulder soothingly "But futures can change, mine did. I never saw myself play as Keeper for the Slytherin Quidditch Team, though it never would've happened if Draco Malfoy hadn't changed his future. Since he would have never come here and the Slytherin team would still be an all boys team."

Ron's ears perked up at the sound of Malfoy's name "What do you mean 'if Draco Malfoy hadn't changed his future'? What did his future used to be like?"

Nicolette's eyes flickered over to where Slughorn was praising Malfoy and Hermione for their perfect potion before shaking her head.

"It's not my place to say."

At the end of the lesson, Ron was surprised to see that he and Nicolette (as well as Malfoy and Hermione, Zabini and Ginny, and Fay and Neville) were the only people who completed the potion to absolute perfection.

"What are you? Some kind of potions whizz as well as a seer?" He asked her as they walked alongside each other out of the classroom. Nicolette giggled again, pushing a bit of her golden blonde hair behind her ear.

"Maybe, it's always been my best subject."

"You're pretty good at it, I've never been good at Potions. I was rubbish when Snape was here."

"Well you're good at other things, like Quidditch."

Ron chuckled "Hmm, that's a matter of opinion."

"Well I think you're good, perhaps you could teach me a few things sometimes?" Nicolette said, sounding hopeful. Ron looked down at her angelic face and smiled.

"Yeah okay, even though you looked pretty good out there anyway."

She raised an eyebrow "Hmm, that's a matter of opinion," she countered, throwing back his own words.

Ron was just about to open his mouth to say something when Neville's voice sounded in his ear, calling him over to walk with him to Transfiguration. He looked down at Nicolette apologetically.  
"Sorry about that, I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you in Potions tomorrow," she replied rather sadly before turning on her heel and walking away. As she walked off Ron couldn't help but notice that she wasn't half bad to look at, in fact, her deep chocolate brown eyes were rather like Hermione's.

* * *

**So Nicolette Hummerford? What do you think? Tell me your thoughts and opinions because personally I love her to bits, I kind of think of her as a similar character to Rapunzel in Tangled... maybe that's just me **

**I hope you liked it :)**

**R&R**

**-Emma**

**xxx**


	7. The Dance to Come

**Hello my kind and loyal readers, you asked for the next chapter and I promised the next chapter... so here it is! Enjoy**

**Read&Review**

**-Emma**

* * *

Ron walked out of the Potions classroom with Nicolette chatting beside him. It had been nearly two weeks since he had first met her in Potions and they had become close friends. Just last weekend Ron had accompanied her to her Quidditch training session to give her a few pointers. Malfoy hadn't been extremely pleased that he was there, thinking he was a spy for the Gryffindor side, but pushed it away when he saw the way Ron talked and interacted with Nicolette.

Ron really did hate to say this but he had found that Malfoy wasn't too bad, it was like Neville had said, once you got over the fact he hated you it was all okay. Besides, now that Ron was paying less attention to Hermione, both she a Malfoy had been a lot more civil to him. In fact, he was even talking to Malfoy in what he would call, nearly friendly. Well, it was the way a guy would talk to his ex's current boyfriend anyway.

It was lunchtime now and Ron would be lying if he wasn't starving. Two whole hours of Charms followed by another two of Potions was not how he would usually spend his morning, but now that Hermione, Ginny, Blaise (yes he was now calling him Blaise) and Nicolette were helping him in both classes they went quite quickly.

Ginny was practically buzzing as they sat down at the end of the Gryffindor lunch table, their usual spot now. Hermione had said that McGonagall was definitely going to run the Christmas Ball and was telling everyone about it this lunchtime. She barely ate anything and pulled down on Blaise's arm through the whole thing, continuously punching Hermione in the arm excitedly. Hermione seemed slightly worried for her energetic younger friend.

When Ron was halfway through eating a triple decker chicken sandwich, a loud tinkling of glasses filled the air and he looked up to see Professor McGonagall tapping her glass of pumpkin juice, smiling down at the students.

"Settle down, settle down,"

Her words may have been calming but her face and tone of voice proved that she was stern. The hall was silent in a few seconds, only a brief whispering of unaware students wondering to their friends about the interruption.

McGonagall spoke again "Now, as some of you may or may not know. This Christmas, the school is planning on holding a school dance."

The hubbub of noise filled the room as students hissed and buzzed to their friends about dresses, dates, dancing and (in the case of the boys) how boring it would be.

McGonagall quietened the loud students with yet another tinkling of her glass. She coughed broadly and the whole room looked at her.

"For those of you who were here during the Yule Ball you will know how the school reacts when an event this big, which is why I have decided the two Heads to plan this with the help of their prefects."

The screech of pleasure that erupted from of the back of the Gryffindor table made everyone else in the room turn and look at the mixed group of friends. They all rolled their eyes and turned back to what they were doing when they saw the squealer was Ginny Weasley, who was now tugging at Hermione's sleeve and accusing her for not telling her earlier that she was helping with the preparations. Ron sighed at his over-excited sister before turning back to face McGonagall. The elderly witch, despite her interruption, was still at stern face and as focused on her students as ever.

"As I was saying before Miss Weasley graced us all with her happiness on the current situation," – Ginny blushed – "The Heads and their prefects will be planning the ball so if you have any ideas you would like to contribute then don't be afraid to tell them. We need to make this the best after war Christmas dance ever!" she finished with a grin and look of excitement on her face that made some of the students – the older ones who had known her for longer – look positively bemused. The younger first years seemed proud to be part of such an exciting school.

Just as the students were about to return to their abandoned lunches, McGonagall started up again.

"And remember, this is a school _dance_ so I would like at many of you to dance as possible. Perhaps many of you could bring dates?" she suggested before sitting down again and gesturing for the population of the school to continue eating. But barely any attention was on the food in front of them anymore, the girls were squealing about being asked whilst the boys looked putout and were grumbling about asking a girl out. Ron's insides fluttered, he had to admit that if Hermione hadn't been in a relationship with Malfoy he would've asked her himself but he didn't want her to turn against him anymore so decided against that. Besides, he would be lying if he didn't say that he really wanted to ask Nicolette to the dance, they had gotten close lately and like every other Slytherin he had spoken to since this year began, she wasn't as horrid and mean as he thought she would have been.

He looked at her now, her golden locks pulled back into a high ponytail, tied with a green ribbon to represent her house. She was having a heated conversation about dresses with Luna and Ginny. Hermione had obviously gotten bored of their conversation and once again had her head in a book. Malfoy had his fingers entwined with Hermione's, talking to Blaise about the next Quidditch game they had coming up against Hufflepuff just before Christmas break. Ron was so engrossed in watching Nicolette he didn't even notice that lunch was finished until a tap on his shoulder pulled him from his daydreams.

"Hey Ron, we've got a free period now so I thought that we could perhaps go flying?"

Ron looked up to see Nicolette smiling down at him, her perfect white teeth shining brightly. He nodded mutely before standing up and following her out of the Great Hall.

"So, the school dance?" Nicolette said slowly to Ron as the pair made their way across the Quidditch pitch after an hour of flying around and Ron throwing random Quaffles at Nicolette so that she could practice her keeping.

"Yeah," Ron said just as slowly as Nicolette, they both seemed slightly awkward at being in each other's presence during this conversation. It was as if the other was trying to persuade them to go together.

"Are you going to ask anyone?" she asked. Ron looked at her face, her eyes wide with hopefulness. He opened his mouth to answer her, to ask her to the dance then and there. He couldn't. Instead he just shrugged.

He watched as her face fell.

"Oh okay then, I just thought…"

"What?" Ron asked, looking into her chocolate eyes. She chuckled slightly before also shrugging.

"Nothing, it's – nothing."

They walked back up to the school in silence, only speaking when Ron said goodbye to Nicolette once they had reached the Slytherin Common Room. She said she would see him at dinner and turned to walk through the wall which had now opened for her.

Ron paused and leaned forward to pull her back and ask her.

He didn't and just watched disappointedly as the wall closed up, causing Nicolette to disappear from view along with it.

He dawdled back to the Eighth Year Common Room and was shocked to see that it was pretty much empty. The only people inside were Neville and Hannah.

Who seemed to be having a heavy make-out session on the Gryffindor chaise?

They broke apart when the portrait door slammed and Ron stepped into the room. They both blushed as Ron raised an eyebrow in their direction.

"I didn't know you two were together?" he said as he walked across the room. Neville just shrugged before pointing at the dormitory door Ron was just about to walk through.  
"I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Zacharias is having his beauty sleep and doesn't like to be disturbed."

Ron snorted "Where do I go then?"

Neville shrugged again and Ron was beginning to think that today was an awkward day for everyone. They all seemed to be shrugging.

"Don't know mate, I think Blaise and Ginny might be in the Heads dorm with Terry, Hermione and Draco. Ginny practically dragged Blaise out of the hall so she could talk ball plans with Terry and Hermione. She wants it to be perfect."

"I guess I'll check there then. See you Nev,"

Neville nodded and Ron left, but not before he shot a curse through the keyhole of the boys' dorm. A loud yell told him that the spell had reached its target.

"WEASLEY!"

Ron chuckled as he saluted goodbye to Neville before exiting the way he came in.

Twenty minutes later Ron was sat with Blaise, Malfoy and Terry Boot whilst the four of them played exploding snap, listening to his sister blab to Hermione about streamers and balloons. Ron didn't understand how Ginny could talk about decorations for half an hour since apparently she had started before he had even arrived.

"And I thought that we could have icicles hanging from the ceiling for extra decoration," Ginny said to Hermione who was using her wand to command a quill to copy down notes onto yet another piece of scrap parchment she seemed to have in her bag.

"Bloody hell," Ron grumbled at his sister which caused the other three boys to snicker. Even Hermione cracked a tiny smile but didn't laugh, choosing to stay loyal to her friend. They all stopped when they saw Ginny's death glare though.

"I mean it; you guys wouldn't even care if everyone just turned up in jeans and a t-shirt."

"That's right, we wouldn't," Blaise said before pausing "Well perhaps except Draco, he loves an opportunity to flash his cash."

Malfoy gave Blaise a shove which knocked him into Ginny; she pushed him off and glared at the four boys.

"Honestly, you'd think you were eight not eighteen," she sighed

"Thank you very much," Ron said half heartedly "It's good to know that you keep track of our age, since you forgot my birthday last year."

She scowled at him before standing up and brushing herself off "Whatever Ron," she turned and smiled at Hermione "Thank you for listening to me. Blaise!"

The tanned Slytherin sighed at his demanding girlfriend before bidding farewell to his friends and following Ginny out of the Heads dorm.

"Well I'm off to the library to finish off my Transfiguration essay," Hermione said, also standing up and levitating the parchment onto a desk in the far corner. She threw her books into her bag before pulling it onto her shoulder.

"I'll come with you," Malfoy said, shuffling the exploding cards into a pile, they disappeared with a whisk of his own wand. Hermione turned to Terry.

"Are you coming too Terry?"

"No, I need to talk to Professor Sprout about something, but thanks for the offer."

Hermione shrugged before facing Ron "I really doubt you want to come to the library but what about it?"

Ron scoffed "You're right, I don't really want to come but I haven't got anything better to do so I'll go. I haven't even started my essay yet anyway, perhaps you could give me a hand."

Malfoy glared at him but Ron ignored it. He was only asking for help.

Hermione smiled before waving goodbye to Terry and leaving the room alongside Malfoy. Ron trailed after them.

Malfoy and Hermione had walked on ahead so Ron decided he was going to take a detour and skip through a hidden corridor that led from the fourth floor to the second floor halfway through. He was happy that Hermione was his friend again but felt exactly like he had with her and Harry, a third wheel. He was sure that Hermione had felt the same way with them during the past seven years, after all Harry and Ron were both male so seemed to have the same interests, but somehow it felt different when Harry wasn't here. He couldn't wait to see him again at Christmas.

He found the statue of a bucking centaur that was the entrance to the passage and slipped through. He hadn't been down this shortcut since Fred and George had been in the school and couldn't quite remember whereabouts on the second floor it came out. Never mind, he would find out soon enough anyway.

The tapestry that blocked the entrance of the passage to the main corridor was thin and light could been seen through the patches in it. Ron pushed it open and seeing that the coast was clear, marched out.

And straight into someone who was walking in.

They both fell to the floor and when Ron looked up he was even more shocked to see that the person he had crashed into was Nicolette.

"Oh sorry Nicolette, I didn't see you there."

She giggled slightly, her face flushing. It made Ron even more determined to ask her to the ball. She looked so adorable.

"Don't worry about it, I was just being clumsy."

"No I was, it was my big feet,"

She giggled again and it reminded Ron of the first time he had met her.

"So er, I didn't know anyone else knew about the secret passages," Nicolette said as she stood up. Ron did the same, still standing opposite her, they both edged away from the tapestry as to not look suspicious.

"Neither did I, I mean except for me, Harry, Hermione and my brothers. They found this map in their third year that showed everyone in the school and all the secret passageways. They gave it to Harry during our third year, there's even one into Hogsmeade."

Ron froze, Hogsmeade! That was it.

"Really?" Nicolette answered but Ron wasn't listening. He grabbed Nicolette's shoulders and spun her around to face him, looking her in the eye. She seemed shocked by his sudden outburst.

"Wha…"

"Nicolette, um so it's the Hogsmeade trip this weekend and I was wondering if…"

Her eyes widened at his words, or at least the words she was waiting for. They didn't seem to be coming out.

"If…" Ron continued, trying to get the words out. Finally he gave up and looked at Nicolette apologetically. However, funnily enough she seemed to be smiling.

"If I would like to go with you?" she finished and Ron's face broke into a huge smile as he nodded vigorously.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me," he gulped, not wanting to sound too desperate "You know as friends, because everyone else will be there with a date and you know, I don't want to be the odd one out…" he trailed off at the disappointment on her face. He scratched the back of his neck nervously; he was never very good at asking out girls. Lavender had just kind of come onto him, and with Hermione… well they had just kind of gotten together because they felt the need to.

"What if I said I didn't want to go as friends?" he said shyly, peering up from under her lashes. Ron's stomach did a double somersault.

"I'd say, that's great," Ron replied, a grin stretching onto his anxious face.

"Brilliant, I'll meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast at eight and then we can head off." Ron nodded as she made her way through the tapestry and into the secret passage.

He was so overjoyed that Nicolette had said yes that he had forgotten that he had already made plans for the Hogsmeade weekend.

* * *

**So Ron has forgotten about his letter to Harry, uh oh, what's going to happen when he arrives at Hogsmeade with Nicolette and finds Harry there... not good**

**So the next two chapters will be dedicated to the Hogsmeade trip! Can I get a woop woop?**

**Readers: WOOP WOOP!**

**I love you all.**

**Next chapter up soon, perhaps tomorrow if I have enough time ;)**

**Review!**

**-Emma**


	8. Hogsmeade

**Hi again, so tomorrow turned into a week and a week into two weeks which I'm really sorry about but in my defence I've had work experience as well as rehersals for a show and being in another show (which went really well if anyone's wondering) so I'm truly sorry but I hope you enjoy this chapter, the end is a bit quick because it's half past ten and I want to go to bed :(**

**Read and review**

**-Emma**

* * *

Ron woke up early in the morning of the Hogsmeade weekend. Nobody else was awake yet and when Ron bent over to check the time he found that it was only half six, way too early to be up on a Saturday morning.

Ron couldn't believe that so much had happened in his first two weeks back at Hogwarts. He was back on speaking terms with both Ginny and Hermione, was on first name basis with Blaise Zabini, was slowly warming up to Draco Malfoy and had made friends with a Slytherin girl in his sister's year who he was taking to Hogsmeade today and was planning to ask to the school ball which was in less than three weeks.

He pushed the covers off him and crept over to the other side of the dormitory so he could love out of the window. Just as it had been for the past few days, snow was still falling, coating the ground with a thick white blanket. He opened the curtain slightly more to let the light shine through the window and into the dorm. The groan that erupted was just about to make him chuckle in glee.

"Close the bloody curtain Weasley." Ah, that would be Zacharias.

"Leave him alone Zach, he's excited for him date." Ernie.

"I don't care if he has a date, so do I and I need my beauty sleep." Ugh, that was Malfoy.

"Cut him some slack Draco, I have a date too and I'm excited." Neville was always so polite.

"Guys, we all have dates, now shut your mouth and go to sleep before I shut it for you." Blaise however was not.

Ron rolled his eyes at his arguing roommates, he had gotten used to their constant bickering and too be honest, thought it would feel a little weird not waking up to this every morning. Yesterday the arguing had been about what lesson their Transfiguration was due in, something Ron hadn't bothered to get involved in since he hadn't done it in the first place.

Eventually realising that Ron wasn't going to shut the curtains and return to his bed, the rest of the boys decided to get up and get ready. Because of the snow, each inhabitant of the Eighth Year boys' dorm was currently pulling out hats, gloves, scarves, winter coats and snow boots. Ron pulled his maroon knitted jumper over his head, feeling a little bit embarrassed as he watched Malfoy and Blaise get into their expensive 1000 galleon gear. He calmed a bit when he saw Ernie pull on a moth eaten jumper.

"I bet Terry isn't up now," Ernie groaned as he shifted his trousers up his leg. He then wrapped a black and yellow scarf around his neck which Ron thought made him look a bit like a bee.

"No, Hermione would never get up this early."

"Too right, I wish I was with her right now."

"We really don't want to hear about your extra-curricular activities Draco."

There was a murmur of agreement at Blaise's comment. Draco frowned before checking his solid gold watch.

"Seriously, it's already quarter past seven? Where did the time go?"

The others shrugged.

"I don't know but I promised that I would meet Hannah in the Great Hall at half seven. We're going to have breakfast in Hogsmeade."

A chorus of farewells filled the room as Neville exited.

"I glad it's so cold, it means that I get to snuggle up to Lisa more when she gets cold. See ya," Ernie left the room.

"Well I'm going to grab some Breakfast and see if the girls are up yet," Blaise said, tugging on a pair of black winter boots "You coming Draco?"

"Yeah, what about you Weasley?"

Ron was shocked that Malfoy had directly spoken to him willingly and not just because Ron had asked him a question and Hermione was there. He nodded before following them out of the room; ignoring the irritating whines of Zacharias Smith as he was left alone.

* * *

Just as Blaise had suspected, the girls were already up. Or at least Ginny and Hermione were. Nicolette was still nowhere to be seen.

Breakfast on Saturday was always an odd event since some people woke up early and others late. Breakfast ran from seven until eleven. Then Lunch started at twelve was those who ate early and finished at three. Dinner was at six and everyone had to attend.

The three boys sat down opposite the girls.

"Good morning," Ginny said, not looking up from her copy of The Daily Prophet.

"I don't know what's so good about it, your brother woke us up at Merlin knows what time this morning, I'm tired."

Hermione sighed before reaching forward to hold his hand "Oh shush Draco, you get to spend the day with me, at this you should be happy."

Draco was just about to reply when someone else appeared at the table and sat next to Ginny, opposite Ron. He grinned when he saw it was Nicolette.

"Good morning everyone,"

Draco grunted.

"Hey Nicolette, are you ready for Hogsmeade?"

"You mean for your da-"

Ron elbowed Blaise in the stomach before he said anything else. Even though he had told everyone in his dorm that his trip to Hogsmeade with Nicolette was a date he wasn't sure whether she saw it this way or not. He didn't want to scare her off before the date had even started.

Nicolette frowned slightly at Ron's antics before grinning and nodding "Yeah, I really need to go to Zonko's so that I can buy some new tricks for my younger brother, he loves them."

Blaise bit into a bit of toast before swallowing it "Did you hear that Zonko's is shutting down soon? Apparently a new shop is moving in."

Ginny's head popped over the top of the paper she was reading "Yeah, Fred and George are opening up another store that's for Hogwarts students. They don't seem to realise that half their products are banned at school."

"I heard about that as well, do you think they'll give us discounts?" Ron asked hopefully, Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
"Do they give us discounts in Diagon Alley?"

"No,"

"Exactly,"

Ron pouted before checking his watch it was nearly eight and he was planning on spending the whole day with Nicolette. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for someone to stand up and say that they were heading off. He didn't want to be the first to suggest leaving just in case he sounded desperate.

Luckily at exactly eight o clock, Blaise, Ginny, Malfoy and Hermione seemed set on heading out so they could spend the entire day in the snow. Despite Malfoy's protests of how tired he was.

"Come on Draco, stop moaning or Hermione might dump you,"

Malfoy lifted his head to glare at his tanned best friend "No she won't," she answered bluntly.

"You don't know that," Blaise teased, standing up and pulling his coat on. Ginny stood next to him and copied his actions.

"Yes I do, Hermione would never leave me,"

Blaise smirked, rolling his eyes "Whatever you say, she might…"

"_She_ is right here," Hermione snapped, gesturing to herself impatiently. She scowled at her groaning partner "Draco, get up or I might leave you," she crossed her ears, her tone serious. But Ron caught the twinkle of amusement in her eye. He had seen that look before and knew that she was joking. Peering up, Malfoy seemed to have seen that look before as well.  
"No you won't,"

Hermione sighed exasperatedly "Just get up and I'll buy you lunch."

Malfoy shot up at this, arriving next to his girlfriend "No way, I am not having my lunch bought by you. I'm suppose to buy you lunch,"

Hermione kissed his cheek before sending a cheeky wink Ginny's way as she walked out of the hall with Draco. Ginny giggled, her friend had Draco Malfoy wrapped around her little finger.

"Well I suppose we better be heading off," Ron said, popping his final bit of toast into his mouth.

"Okay," Nicolette replied and the pair followed the other two couples.

* * *

"So what do you want to do today?" Ron asked, digging his hands into his pockets. He hadn't been on a date in Hogsmeade for a long time and didn't really know what to expect. To be frank, he was extremely nervous about how the day would pan out.

Nicolette shrugged her petite shoulders, kicking up the snow with the toe of her boot joyfully "Don't you just love the snow?"

Ron couldn't help but smile as he watched her frolic in the powdery substance. They were walking towards the village but had taken a detour through a few of the woodland that surrounded Hogsmeade. The other four of their party had decided to stick to the original route and had said goodbye a while back, arranging to meet them in the three broomsticks at half past eleven.

"Of course I do, who doesn't love snow?"

She beamed at him, sitting down on a falling tree trunk that was coated in snow. Ron leaned on the tree opposite, not wanting to feel to forward if he took the seat next to her; in case he was a little too close for her liking.

He was just looking around the wintery wonderland of the forest when a sharp cold pain erupted in his left cheek. He lifted his hand and ran it down his cheek, shaking the wet ice off of his raw hands. He glared when he heard giggling.

"Tha-that was so f-f-funny, you didn't e-even know it w-was coming," Nicolette gasped in between laughter as she clutched at her stomach. Ron straightened his shoulders before bunching some snow into a ball and lobbing it over at Nicolette, it hit the back of her head, spraying her golden hair with bit of frozen ice and snow. She stopped laughing.

"Ron Weasley, how dare you!" she shrieked, sending yet another snowball his way. He dodged it so that it only skimmed his sleeve.

"Ha, missed me," he taunted until one hit his on the chest. Nicolette erupted into peels of giggles again as he launched one at her. Soon they were both participating in a full on snowball fight, Nicolette using the fallen trunk as a trench to hide behind whilst Ron just used the other trees to duck around so that he could send unsuspected balls of snow at Nicolette whilst she squealed and shrieked.

"Half past nine," Ron said as the pair finally made their way into the village of Hogsmeade "Well that passed some time at least,"

"It was fun," Nicolette giggled, a piece of her hair falling out of the braid she had pulled it into. Ron had to resist the urge to tuck it behind her ear.

"Well you know me, always tones of fun,"

"Um," she replied sarcastically which made Ron scowl.

"Now look, who just gave you a whole hour of the best snowball fight in the history of forever?"

Nicolette tapped her chin as if pondering over the question, winding him up even further. She saw his horror stricken face as let out a bark of laughter; it was music to Ron's ears.

"You silly, I'm not stupid,"

"Oh really because…" but Ron was cut off by an all too familiar voice.

"Finally you arrived; I've been waiting ages for you."

Ron looked away from Nicolette to see a figure with jet black hair, bottle green eyes and rounded glasses stood in front of him. He blanked for a moment, his eyes glazing over in surprise. Then he remembered.

The letter.

The letter he had sent Harry his first night here to meet him at Hogsmeade.

And he had forgotten.

"Ron?" Harry asked, taking a step forward. Ron noticed his eyes scan Nicolette, wondering who she was and why she was here.

"Ron?" a softer voice asked and he snapped out of his trance to glance at Nicolette, who looked concerned, before turning to Harry, who just looked confused.

"Harry, hi mate I wasn't expecting you,"

Harry frowned "But you invited me!"

"Yeah but that was two weeks ago, I really should've told you to not come but I forgot."

Harry's frown deepened "You don't want me here? But you said…"

Ron sighed, closing his eyes for a brief second at the mess he had caught himself up in "I know what I said but now I… oh just forget it, you're here now."

Harry continued to look bemused but shook out of his faze before reaching forward to hug Ron. The redhead returned but only briefly, patting Harry on the back awkwardly. When the two boys drew apart Harry looked at Nicolette again.  
"Who are you?" he said politely but Ron caught a hint of displeasure in his voice and it made his annoyed.

"Nicolette Hummerford,"

"Never heard of you," Harry said dismissively. Ron grabbed onto his arm in anger for speaking to her in such a tone before drawing it back.

"You wouldn't have, she's not a Gryffindor."

"Ravenclaw,"

"No,"

"Hufflepuff?"

"No,"

Ron watched as Harry's eyes widened in understanding "You're a…"

"Yes Harry she's a Slytherin, big deal."

Harry's mouth went slack "Big de- big deal? I'm sorry but did you, Ronald Weasley, just seriously say _big deal_ to that girl being a Slytherin?"

Ron's eyes narrowed "_That girl_ has a name, and it's Nicolette. And whether you like it or not, if you want to spend the day with me then you have to spend the day with her, understood?"

Harry blinked and then nodded.

"Good," Ron said "Nicolette meet Harry, Harry meet Nicolette. Please get along," he said to no one in particular but his eyes darted over at Harry for a brief second.

"So where to first?" Harry asked as the trio began walking.

"Don't know,"

"What about the Three Broomsticks?" Harry suggested and Ron started to panic. Knowing Ginny and Hermione, they would be in the warmth of the pub for the entire day until Hermione wanted to go for a stroll in the snow. Checking the time once again, for he had borrowed Neville's watch for the day, he shook his head. He couldn't risk Harry seeing Ginny with Blaise or Hermione with Malfoy, perhaps he could shake him off nearer the end of the day.

"Maybe later, what about Fred and George's new place?"

* * *

**Oh no, Harry's turned up!?**

**So the next chapter is also Hogsmeade, what do you think is going to happen?**

**-Will Harry see Draco/Hermione and Ginny/Blaise?**

**-If he does, how will he react?**

**-Will he say something he'll regret to Nicolette?**

**-Will Ron ask Nicolette to the dance?**

**-What will she say?**

**The list could go on and on and on and on and on... well you get my drift**

**Until next time**

**-Emma**


End file.
